Dear Anonymous
by ChalkyWhite
Summary: "Dear Anonymous. Let me start off by saying, no, this is not a confession." - Yullen, AU. T for now; eventual cursing.
1. Prologue

Dear Anonymous

_Dear Anonymous,_

_ Hi. Let me first start off by saying: no, this is not a love confession. This is not a thing of importance, really. I just need someone to talk to. Even though I suppose that's not really accurate, since I probably won't be hearing back from you... (?) I guess eventually (after you've found out a few things about me) you can meet me, or send me letters or something. Unless you already know me. It could be like a game. I like games... But mainly, I need to let feelings out. I know this is selfish, but I don't really have any one I can talk to about things. I don't really have any good friends, and my guardian rarely to never comes home. (My dad died when I was little.) Though, even if he was home, it's not like I'd tell him anything..._

_ Well, I guess that's enough for today. Cya._

_Sincerely,_

_Someone New._

As the man scanned over the letter that someone had left on the counter earlier that day while he wasn't paying attention, he frowned. He didn't want anyone in his life. Didn't need anyone. Then again, he had to admit he was kind of curious. He was looking forward to the next letter. He looked around with an emotionless stare, then fixed his eyes on a smaller looking... something that just walked in. Setting the letter down, he forced a smile, and looked at the... boy – he was pretty sure – that was in front of him. "Can I get you something?" He asked. The boy stepped forward, and pulled down his scarf a bit.

"Erm, yes... I'd like a caramel coffee, please. And two Apple Fritters." He smiled, and waited for his order, then paid. That's normally how it was between that man and his customers...

But he felt something familiar about that boy...

Dear Anonymous Prologue – end.

Author's note: Hi there. So, I guess you kinda get the gist of what's going on. If not, just... ask me?

This is for a good friend of mine. She knows who she is. Let's call her Lavi.

Special treat for anyone who reviews!

-ChalkyWhite`


	2. You've Got To Be

Chapter One: "You've Got to be, what, six?"

_Dear Anonymous,_

_ It's me again. I hope you're the one that got the letter yesterday. Oh, and if you manage to see the one that delivers this, don't think you've won. That isn't me. Honestly, I'm not even sure where he's taking these letters. Anyway, why I'm writing today is because I've lost my voice. So, this letter may be longer. I stayed home sick today. Though, I suppose I should be used to having to stay home; I get sick a lot. I guess I just have this weak immune system, or something. I'm not sure. As if my deformities weren't enough. Because of those, I've been known as a freak my entire life._

_However, Anonymous, today, I was surprised. Today, when I didn't show up for school, someone missed me. After school was over (for them; like I said, I wasn't there), they came to my house to see how I was going. One of them, the male one, is the one who delivers these to you. The other was one of his best friends. She was really pretty. Long, greenish-black pigtails, a black top, and skirt that was way too short. That's what greeted me. I didn't mind (okay, I kinda did; it scared me to no end), but I don't really take interest in females in... that way._

Kanda kept a straight face, until he got to that point, at which he laughed. _So, they're either coming from a female, or a gay guy._ He smirked at this, and kept reading.

_They stayed for a few hours. They made me the best soup I've ever tasted (and believe me, I've tasted _many_ soups.) I hope that they'll be my friends. Still, I'll need you. Whoever _you_ are..._

_Well, I'm off to get some tea at a local shop now! Bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_An Acquaintance._

As he finished reading the letter, the boy (he was still only half sure of what the other was, but he was sticking with 'male') from the day before walked in. Kanda couldn't tell if he'd seen the boy prior to that day, and the one before. Then again, he hadn't, at the time, a reason to care, had he?

"Green tea with honey and just a bit of sugar," he said, and help up the appropriate amount of money. The boy's voice, he noticed, was different sounding. Compared to how soft and smooth his voice had been before, his voice made it sound like he now had sandpaper caught in his throat.

The small boy took a seat against the window, leaning his head against it, and once he got it, occasionally took a sip of his tea. After about fifteen minutes, the boy fell asleep. _He_ did_ look tired,_ Kanda noticed. He let the boy lay there until the shop was about to close. Then, he had to deal with him. "Hey, Brat," he called, and looked at the sleeping boy. "Hey. You." He poked the boy, and frowned.

Allen looked up at the man he knew to be an employee, and yawned. "May I help," he paused to let out another small yawn, cupping his hand over his mouth, "you?" He finished, drowsily. He hated being woke from a good nap...

"Yeah. Where are your parents?" He white-haired boy's mouth closed into a tight line, and he looked at the other, somewhat sadly.

"Which ones?" He asked, trying to play it out as a joke. He wasn't sure to whom. Surely not himself; it'd be a cruel joke to tell. He couldn't help but feel sad over the loss of Mana, not paying attention to the fact that he had no idea where his real parents were.

"Brat. Just tell me where the fuck you live so I can get you home. You're like, what, six? Seven? Eight? It's got to be past your bed time, if your parents have any fucking sane mind," Kanda said, and Allen's mouth turned to a frown yet again.

"I'm sixteen, and my parents are nowhere to be found. My foster father died, and my guardian – if you can even call him that – is off on some... business trip." Kanda swore he heard a soft, "_Yeah. Some _business_ trip. Bloody bastard, he is._" He coughed, then frowned again. He hated being sick. Really, truly hated it.

Kanda ended up driving him home that night, and then staying for about an hour – until the younger fell asleep. It made him feel oddly needed...

Chapter One: "You've Got to be, what, six?" End.

Author's notes: Looky who updated! Yeah, I'm _that _awesome. Onlynotreally. But whatever. ;D

Hope you enjoyed.

-ChalkyWhite`


	3. You Can Hate Me

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Guten tag! (That's German for 'Good day', if you didn't know.) It's me again. I'm sitting in a bed at the hospital. Last night, I fell asleep in the shop I told you about, and then a worker took me home. I guess that's what I get for going out when I'm sick, but it was worth it. That tea was so good... Sadly, I can't go back until I get better, however, the doctor doesn't know when that'll be... He says with how horrible I feel, it could be a few weeks. However, the red-head – Lavi is his name, I heard – that delivers these to you and made me come here says he'll stay with me as much as possible. He also said he'd sneak some snacks in for me! (Hospital food is horrible, and they won't let me have as much as I need to be full...)_

_He also says that maybe, he'll make you write a letter so that I won't be lonely, but you don't have to... But, if you want to I can't argue. I honestly can't. I would like to have you as a friend, whoever you are. But that doesn't matter; no one cares about a monster like me, so if you want to hate me, I won't be angry. I won't hold it against you._

_But thinking about that makes me feel funny..._

_Sincerely,_

_The Monster (?)_

Kanda, after reading it, placed the letter on his desk, with the others. He decided he wanted to know this boy. He wanted to know why the boy was a so-called monster. He wanted to know why the boy's letters irritated him to no end. He wanted to know why, even though the last statement was true, he felt like if the boy stopped writing, he'd be worried. Why if the boy disappeared, he felt a huge part of his life would be missing as well. Did this boy which he may or may not know really worm his way into his heart that far, so fast?

Kanda fell back on his bed, and closed his eyes. He closed his eyes, and thought.

Chapter Two – You Can Hate Me – End.

Author's Note: Hi. I'm back again. So, you're probably wondering why I haven't been updating lately, but I'll explain that later. Chapter three should be up sometime later tonight. I might explain there, I might not. If you're worried, just ask, I guess? P.S. The last two sentences/short paragraph thing is supposed to be like this. Also, the reason chapter three is being posted later is because this is so dang short. (Okay, and because I love you guys.)


	4. It Smells Too Clean

Chapter Three – It Smells too Clean...

_Dear Anonymous,_

_In this hospital, it smells so badly of soaps and disinfectants, and medicines. I keep asking – begging, really – to go home. But I'm not allowed, especially because I'm a minor, living alone. I suppose it doesn't help that when I sleep in this place, the only thing that I really find myself doing is having nightmares. (And I'd like to stop having those. Normally I have about one a week, but it's much worse when I'm here. Much worse.) Sometimes I think that if I close my eyes, and breathe through my mouth, maybe I'll forget where I am, and I can relax. So far it hasn't worked. Not that they gave me time to... It's always "take this," or, "do this," or, "sleep." It's like they're robots! They say different things... sometimes... But other than those times, they rarely even talk to me. I found out Lenalee's older brother works here... Now I know why she's so... different. Yeah, you could call it that... You... Yes, you could. Wait, am I talking to myself? In a letter? Now I'm going crazy on top of it? (Though I'm pretty sure I already _am _crazy... Hn.)_

_At the moment, this letter is crucial to me. If I could not write this letter to you, Anonymous, I think I would go crazy. I don't really have anyone to talk to – I could talk to Lenalee, but she'd tell Komui, and that would be bad... I've never really told anyone about my history – I'd been reported as 'missing' until last year, because my parents had no idea where I was. Then again, they didn't really care. But, because of my being 'missing', my history is on file nowhere but my brain. The government did nothing when they found me, other than call my parents. Which didn't matter – they didn't care; like I said earlier. They just told me to continue living as I had before, basically because I seemed to be doing fine. Ha... What a lie._

_Dear Anonymous, I don't feel to good, so I'm going to go... I guess Ill go to bed..._

_Good night, Anonymous,_

_love Allen._

_P.S. I feel like you should at least have something to call me..._

Kanda smiled. He knew how to figure out who the boy was, though he was pretty sure he already knew who it was. He pulled on his jacket and his scarf, then got on his bike and rode to the hospital. He knew the boy lived close – Lavi hated traveling long distances, and he was the one delivering the letters. And, because the boy lived close, he knew which hospital the boy was at – he knew all too well where Komui worked. He ended up picking up Lavi on the way to the hospital – Lavi knew where the boy's room was. That would prove to be helpful. Extremely helpful, actually. Though Kanda still wanted nothing to do with the rabbit.

As Lavi led Kanda to the room, he told Kanda a few things about the boy. Then, they went in the room. "Lavi?" Allen asked, before even looking at him. "And..." He stopped, and inhaled deeply through his nose. "And the guy that works in the coffee shop..." He added, and opened his eyes. They looked different from before. Grey, yes, but they were... clouded over.

Lavi walked over and whispered, "Officially blind as of this morning. Poor little guy... He knew that if he kept up with all those bright lights, he would lose his sight, but... he couldn't give up baking. He says he thinks he'll move to music – though he'll still try to bake – now that his eyesight's gone. And he's really good at playing the piano..." Lavi kept rambling on, but I ignored him, and went to talk to Allen.

"The name's Kanda, shorty." Kanda remarked, earning a hit on the head by clipboard which he knew to be Lenalee's; the girl had walked in just as he was saying that.

"Now, now," she began, "Be nice to Allen. Allen, sweetie, if he's ever mean, just call him Yuu, okay?" Allen nodded, but he had his own name. His own, special name for the other.

"Whatever, I just heard the brat got worse, and wanted to let him know that that's why you don't go out when you're sick. Tch, stupid Beansprout." He then stormed off, as if to emphasize his point.

"Aw, he likes you, Allen!" Lavi called, and smiled. He knew making them meet was a good idea. They were opposite eachother, and opposites always attract...

Chapter three – It Smells Too Clean... - End.

Author's notes: Aw, well, this isn't what I planned; it just sorta came out like this. Also, Kanda wasn't surprised that he was right. (Honestly, it's Kanda, he thinks he's always right.) Anyway... bleh. My wrists hurt.

TTN, Ta-Ta For Now~

~Chalkywhite`

P.S. Lmao at how the last chapter didn't have a title at the beginning.


End file.
